You Know
by kelcher
Summary: A encounter between Hyde and Cherish. AN: This is a gift fic for a fellow role-player on tumblr


**Cherish sat down on a bench watching the humans going by like they have no care in the world. The winds were softer then the last ton she was in. She was in Japan with Nicole. While Nicole was getting supplies for the journey, Cherish deiced to sit in the park eating a strawberry cake. As she was enjoying her cake, she was being watched by Eido through the building binoculars he happily chuckled**

**"Wow what a cutie, yes she will be my new girlfriend" he announced it**

**Sitting down behind him was Hyde, a Mamodo who just roll his eyes. Why does he have a partner who isn't serious. He got up looking through the binoculars as well, his eyes widen a little to see Cherish, he doesn't know her very well they had a few encounters before in the human world. He turns his head to Eido.**

**"Eido I notice a group of girls heading to the burger joint" Hyde said to get rid of him.**

**Eido didn't hesitate as he skateboarded down the ramp heading to where the girls are. Hyde used his powers to ride the wind. Cherish felt the wind blowing a little harsh. Hyde sat in a tree.**

** "Well if it isn't Cherish" Hyde said.**

** Cherish turn to see Hyde.**

** "Hyde, hey it's been awhile since we last talk" she said to him.**

** Hyde jumped down in front of the older Mamodo. They weren't friends more like a line between friends and enemies she still kept her guard up a little. Not knowing what he'll do.**

** "Still on the same mission huh? Not fighting to be king?" he asked.**

** "You know me well" she leans against the bench "So how have you been? Did your partner finally get serious?" she asked him.**

** "I wish, he is still the same" Hyde sighs with a little frustration.**

** "To bad we can't choose our own partners" Cherish said to him.**

** "If we can then I would choose someone who is serious and not lazy" Hyde looked away.**

** "But sadly there is no way, you have to deal with it" she walked crouched down ruffling his hair a little "You'll have to get use to it, Hyde" she said.**

** He step back he doesn't like his hair being ruffle, but he thought about what she said in order to survive the battle he has to deal with Eido regardless of him being lazy and a girl chaser. Cherish notice him being in deep thought, she softly smiles.**

** "Hey want to get some food?" she asked Hyde.**

** Hyde looked up at her, he rarely knew Cherish even back in the Mamodo world they had no interaction, until they meet each other the first time in the Human World. He took her words in and lightly shrugs.**

** "Sure why not beats sitting around while your partner is off chasing girls" Hyde sighs "Where is your partner?" Hyde asked.**

** "She's getting a few things for our next trip" she explained to him.**

** Cherish walked ahead, as Hyde used the wind to hover off the ground, following her. After a couple of hours of walking, they made it to a place where they sell different fish, the smell wasn't very pleasant, but it was a little different then the burger joint. Cherish, order her favorite fish.**

** "Ok Hyde, chose any fish you want?" she asked.**

** Hyde looked at the different type of fish, he had a hard somewhat hard time trying to pick, he finally decided as the fish guy gave him his fish. They sat down to enjoy the treat. It was a silent talk between the two. Mostly weird seeing they're enemies that has to fight one another.**

** "So how many spells you have Hyde?" she asked trying to brake the ice**

**"Not that much we still got two how about you?" he asked her.**

**"Four" she said in a short answer.**

**Hyde felt a bit jealous he only knows two while everyone else is probably gaining more. This decreased his chances of being king of their world. He grips his fist tight. Cherish's eyes glared at his body movement. She raised her hand placed it on his head petting him like a mother does.**

**"You'll gain more don't worry about it to much Hyde" she said.**

**"Damn it I'm tired of just not fighting I wish Eido was damn serious I know he's trying but he seems to be lacking the brains" he sighs.**

**"Hyde there you are" said a voice**

**They turn to see his book keeper who was out of breath. He looked like he went through five rounds of fighting. Hyde sighs.**

**" I've been looking for you" had on of those bad idea voices "see a couple of those girls said that you're cute and I told them you're my kid brother so I need you to act like it" he said.**

**"Eido can you forget about the girls for once?" he asked meaning no he won't do it.**

**Eido notice Cherish behind Hyde. She walked up to her checking her out and grins.**

**"Hey I'm Eido Hyde's older brother" he said attempting to hit on her.**

**Cherish crossed her arms rolling her eyes a bit "I'm not dull as the other girls that you hit on" she told him.**

**"So how about I get those numbers?" he asked trying to be smooth.**

**Hyde faced palmed at his actions. Doesn't he know she is a Mamodo like him. He sighs.**

**"Eido she's a Mamodo like me" he said.**

**Eido was quite but didn't care "So how about a date?" he asked.**

**"Cherish is this bloke giving you trouble?" asked a voice.**

**They turn to see her book keeper. She was wearing her green over shirt around her waste showing a white tank top. She had a bag of supplies.**

**"Wow two hotties in one day I feel lucky" he said.**

**"Hyde remember" smiles at him "You have to be one with your partner" she said.**

**She turns her back walking towards Nicole. Eido watched them with a face filled with stupidity. Hyde will and try to take her words. But can he really work as one with Eido.**

**"Eido let's get down to seriousness" he said.**

**"Ya ya I know gees you're like my mother" he laughs.**

**Hyde face palmed again. Trying not to have a somewhat laugh.**


End file.
